


black shadows, black hearts

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi Tohru is His Own Warning, Dubious Consent, M/M, Minor Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, POV Persona 4 Protagonist, Sex Pollen, Status Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: Yu knew the smart thing would be to say 'no', but he wasn't feeling particularly smart right now.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	black shadows, black hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> I know the 'charm' status effect was removed in P4, but when I saw the aphrodisiacs freeform I couldn't help myself - hope you enjoy it!

Between the physical exertion and the unnatural heaviness of the fog, Yu was used to feeling exhausted after an afternoon of exploring the TV world. A couple of times he'd even experienced the lingering effects of the panic or dizziness the shadows had afflicted upon him, but he'd slept it off. But he'd never been _charmed_ by one before. Its aphrodisiac effect made his whole body feel hot and clammy...and while he appreciated his partner making sure he got home okay, Yosuke's hand on his arm _really_ wasn't helping.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yosuke asked, hovering by the Dojimas' front door. "I could call the others and see if-"

"No, I'll be fine. It's late, and there's no need to worry them." He managed an awkward smile, desperately trying not to think about how much he wanted to kiss his best friend right now. Amongst other things. It was embarrassing enough to have _Yosuke_ see him like this, and he didn't want to subject anyone else (or himself) to that. "I probably just need to, um...you know." For once, he kind of regretted that he _didn't_ have any 'goods' under his futon, though he suspected he wouldn't really _need_ them in his current state. Yosuke flushed when he realised what Yu was insinuating.

"Oh! Right, yeah. Of course." Obviously it wasn't exactly an option in the TV world, but he was _pretty_ sure jerking off in the relative privacy and safety of his own room ought to do the trick. "I'll...leave you to it then, and don't worry, I won't mention it to the others."

"Thanks," Yu said, all too aware of the weight of Yosuke's hand, still on his arm, and the blush creeping from his cheeks to his ears… "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, partner!" Yu slipped indoors, quickly closing the door behind him before he got any other ideas about Yosuke's lips, or his prick, or his perfect ass. He finally breathed again as he realised his uncle and Nanako were already in bed, and slumped against the door. Even Dojima's _snoring_ wasn't doing anything to dampen his arousal. At least it promised to drown out any sounds _he_ might make.

Too uncomfortable to face going all the way upstairs, he flopped onto the couch and unzipped his pants, wrapping his fingers around his aching cock without a moment's hesitation. Normally he'd have started off slower, but he just wanted this over with so he could go to sleep and stop thinking about fucking Yosuke silly...or Yosuke fucking him silly. Both were pretty appealing, even when he _wasn't_ half-mad with lust. He should have heard the click as the bathroom door unlocked, but he _was_ a little preoccupied.

So it was quite the surprise when he spotted Adachi in the doorway, tie slightly askew as always, and a goofy expression plastered across his face.

What was even more surprising was how _hot_ he looked.

"Oh, sorry! I'll just be," he gestured to the front door, "unless…" Yu looked up at him. "You know, I could, ah...lend you a _hand."_ Yu knew the smart thing would be to say 'no', but he wasn't feeling particularly smart right now.

"Yeah...yeah, okay." Adachi sat down beside him, waiting only a couple of moments before he started stroking Yu's twitching cock.

"Don't worry, I remember what it was like as a teenager, it's not all that long ago. Spending all day around pretty girls...and _boys._ Was that Hanamura I heard out there with you?" Yu's breath hitched at Yosuke's name. "You like that?" Adachi whispered, breath hot against Yu's ear. All he could manage was a brief nod as he thrusted into Adachi's hand, though he was beginning to grow frustrated with the slow pace. "Trust me, you don't want to come yet." Yu was about to protest that he _did,_ when Adachi leaned over, held down his hips, and started blowing him.

 _"Fuck,"_ he whined, desperately wanting - no, _needing -_ to come, but Adachi's tongue twisted and teased _just_ enough that he couldn't, and it was unbearable. _"Please,_ Adachi-san." Either Adachi hadn't heard, or he chose not to listen. Every time he reached the brink of orgasm, Adachi pulled back.

Yu wished he'd just gone up to his room. Or gone home with Yosuke.

It was only when Adachi slid a finger inside him and started fumbling with his own pants that Yu realised why he was drawing this out. Maybe it had started out that way, but he certainly didn't _just_ want to lend a hand anymore. Yu was just about beyond the point of caring, as long as he could get off. So when Adachi sat up again to pull both their pants down, all Yu asked him was: "How do you want me?"

"On the floor," Adachi rasped, "on all fours." It wouldn't have been Yu's first choice, but he complied, all the while wondering how Yosuke would have liked to fuck him. "Fuck, you're tight."

He'd begun relatively gently, but before long Adachi was slamming into him, roughly grabbing a fistful of Yu's silver hair and yanking him up to his knees.

"This isn't _quite_ how I imagined my evening going," he panted, nipping at Yu's ear with his teeth, "but what about you? Seemed like you were just _waiting_ for me there, with your dick out, _desperate_ for my cock." He punctuated that last part with a few particularly well-timed thrusts that had Yu whimpering, and reached around to start stroking him again. By the time he came he was in tears, moaning into Adachi's other hand, now clamped over his mouth. Adachi fucked him through his orgasm, evidently not particularly surprised or concerned by the inordinate amount of come.

Now that he was coming to his senses and the afterglow was wearing off, it didn't feel so great, and it was a relief when Adachi finally came, even though it hurt when he pulled Yu's hair, and he couldn't say he especially _liked_ the feeling of lukewarm come trickling down his inner thigh.

"Oh," Adachi laughed, a little nervously as he tucked himself away, more like his usual self, "I guess that was a little more than a _hand._ Anyway, I'd best be leaving. I doubt Dojima-san will appreciate me sticking around for breakfast when I'm already having dinner with you guys tomorrow. I'll see you then?"

"Right, sure," Yu said, suddenly more determined than ever to go into the TV world after school the following day. "Tomorrow." Maybe he'd crash at Yosuke or Kanji's place afterwards.

And this time, he'd take some damn Dis-Charms.


End file.
